


The Song Remains the Same

by webofdreams89



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag Round 5 [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Nico saw Karolina without her medical alert bracelet, her heart nearly stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song Remains the Same

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 drabbletag 5 prompt Karolina/Nico – colours
> 
> Title from the Led Zeppelin song of the same name.

The first time Nico saw Karolina without her medical alert bracelet, her heart nearly stopped.  She was overwhelmed, rooted in place and could only _stare_.  She’d never seen anything like Karolina before, never met someone that physically overwhelmed her senses.

At first, Nico just thought it was the vibrant rainbow of colors.  It would make sense given that Karolina was the first alien Nico knew and she didn’t exactly blend in.  Time passed and she got to know Karolina a lot better, got to see who she really was behind the flying, powers, and beauty you couldn’t look away from.  

Karolina dated Xavin and Nico dated a few boys, but Nico would still find herself thinking of Karolina when she was with them.  She’d come across a color that reminded her of one from Karolina’s palate and think of how much more vibrant it was on Karolina, or she’d curse herself for rejecting Karolina when  she’d kissed back when she’d still been unsure of herself.

Eventually, after she finally realized what she felt for her best friend, Nico stopped dating at all.  What she felt for Karolina was deep and encompassing and it was getting harder to pretend it wasn’t there.  Then Karolina and Xavin broke up and Nico waited until it felt natural to confess. 

“I’ve fallen in love with you,” she says, resting her hand on Karolina’s cheek, the colors dancing through her fingers.

“I never stopped,” Karolina whispers back, smiling as she leans in to kiss Nico.


End file.
